Pups and the Stagefright!
This is a collab between Vanguard and ClockwerkSamurai Summary A battle of the bands is coming up in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol band is one of them in the battle! But D.E.M.I.S.E has a plan to unleash Marshall's fear beast, Arcana to cause havoc by amplifying his stage fright! So Marshall decides to strap himself to a straightjacket in order to not cause havoc, with Cali taking his place as secondary vocals! But when D.E.M.I.S.E uses Shadow Cali to succeed, it could cause problems! Can Marshall keep control of his inner demon?! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Cali * Rio * Celyn * Everest * Katie * The Hinako Triplets * Van * Mayor Goodway * Mayor Humdinger * Mayor Lyraville * Luize (Holo-gram) * The PAW Patrol Band * Micros (First appearance) * Shadow Cali * Jin Chrono (First appearance) Transcript (Title card with Marshall and a Stage Frightener on it) Marshall: Pups and the Stagefright! (Van is at a mix table trying new mixes) Van: I can't believe you guys are letting me in the band! Monty: I can't believe u never told us u knew how to DJ like that! Van: Well.... I don't like to brag,...... Suzan: You are gonna be perfect in the Battle of the Bands! Van: Hey guys have u noticed Marshall acting,,.....strange? Cali: What do ya mean V? Van: Well, everytime I mention the battle of the bands he totally acts all nervous and runs away from me! Logan: Oh that! Well it's because Marshall has stage fright! Van: Oh.... Poor thing! Well I can't let that ruin his fun! I'm gonna try and help him! After all he helped me get over my fear of heights! Van: So where is he? Monty: Um Van..... Van: What? Monty: Listen, your heart is in the right place..... but it may not be such a good idea! Van: Oh come on I really wanna help the little guy! You guys help people all the time! Logan: Well yeah, but not with fears! Van: Well I'm a fear element master so maybe I'll stand a chance at helping him! (He walks off to find him) Monty: I have a bad feeling about this... (Scene changer: Marshall's badge) (Marshall is locked in his pup house, with him starting to twitch a bit) Van: (He knocks on his door) Marshall, buddy you in here? Marshall: Who thou knocks apon ye olde door?! Van: It's me, Van! Why are you talking like Gandolf? Marshall: Be gone thou peasant, before ye are hanging when the moon is nigh! Van: Well, Gandolf can you please unlock the door?! And.. Is it me or are you reciting,......Shakespeare? How did I not realize it....I'm a poet Marshall: Who is this Gandolf?! I am Sir-Goofs-A-Lot, pup of the round table and servant to King artuher! Van: Oh boy... What, are you having PDS of the pups of the round table play? Marshall: What say thou?! I have not PDS! I am only clumsy due to the fortnight of my ancestors!! Van: It means Post Dramatic Stress, now open the door! Marshall: I do not want to talk to you no more, son of a silly person! You're mother was a hamster, and your father, he had the odor of Elderberries! Van: Wha- (He facepalms) Silly person?! You're the only one her acting silly! Very well you leave me no choice! Marshall: Catapults, fire! (He fires a catapult that launches a paint bomb) Van: Wha- (The paint bomb hits him) Sigh... (He wipes it off) Marshall this is getting ridiculous.....I'm only here to help you! Marshall: Help is not what the lonely soldier needs, what he needs, is to defend his keep! Now, be gone! (He pokes Van with a fork) Van: Ow why do u have a FORK?! Marshall: Fork?! Tis no fork, this is my lance! Van: Sigh.. I'm outta here! (Ryder walks by Van) Van: Okay, Marshall has lost it! Ryder: What do you mean? Van: He stabbed me with a fork and said it was a lance, and he is babbling random Shakespeare to me! Ryder: He what?! Van: Yeah.....I swear we need help for him! And I think I know who to call! (He calls Olive) Hey Olive are you there? Olive: Hey there Van! What's up? Van: Well our Dalmatian friend Marshall is losing his mind! He is babbling random Shakespeare and he is using a fork as a lance! Olive: That is not good! So what do you need my help with? Van: We need you to bring him back to his senses! Olive: Okay! Time to blind them with science! (Van hangs up) Van: Okay, she'll be here soon! Ryder: Let's try and figure out a way to lure Marshall so Olive can snap him back to normal! Suzan: Well, I have just the thing to lure him out! (She pulls out a heart shaped device) The Heartthrob Hologram! Van: What does that do? Suzan: It brings out a hologram of a love interest to help people in try to ask someone out! Van: Alright, now turn it on! Suzan: Got it! (She does so) Van: Oh... I hope this works.... (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Marshall is still in his pup house) Van: Hey Marshall......we have someone who wants to see you! Marshall: Gah.. A'ight, who's up the base now? Luize: (Holo-gram) Oh Marshall... It's me my love! Marshall: Dang..... You are sa-moking! Luize: It's me, Luize! (She does a cute giggle) Marshall: Oh... You're making my heart pound! Luize: So are you gonna be performing today? Marshall: Wha- No way girl! There ain't no way I'm gonna join dat rag tag batch o' fools! Luize: Well you are my brave strong man! You can definitely do it! Marshall: Nah girl, there ain't no wa- Whoa whoa, hold the phone! (He notices Van) You ain't my girl! Luize: W-What do you mean.... It's me Luize Marshall: No... My girl got a bow bigga den yo eyes! Luize: Well, I'm trying out a new look! Marshall: Ya right, you ain't fooling me V! Van: (Hiding behind a bush) Oh great! My cover's blown.... Marshall: Ah-ha! I caught y'all in the act! Van: (Comes out of the bush) grrrrrr. Fine you caught me.....all I wanna do is help you! (He tears up a bit) After you helped me I wanna help you (He fake cries) Marshall: Yo eyes are moving, but all I heard homie? It's all cray talk! Van: Please??? (He does the puppy dog eyes) Marshall: Yeah.. talk to da paw! (A portal appears above Marshall and Olive falls out of it) Van: Okay Olive, here he is! Chase: I still can't believe that act worked Van: Well, honestly neither can I! (Scene changer: Olive's badge) Olive: (Examines Marshall) Okay, it looks like Marshall is suffering from the stage fright flu! Marshall: Whoa whoa- Wha??? What you talking about home girl?? Olive: Well, the stage fright flu is what happens when someone undergoes extreme stage fright! Marshall: So? I got stage fright, big dealo! Olive: Well, it has 4 stages. The first the Shakespeare stage, the 2nd the urban boy stage, which you are in, the third is just babbling gibberish, and finally and the most deadly........your fear beast is unleashed Marshall: Fear beast? What may dat be? Olive: A being that emerges from your subconscious when undergoing extreme fear! Van: Much like.....(he shudders) Inferno...... Suzan: And... (She shudders) Jezebel... Marshall: So? It's not dat bad! I can just lock my self up yo! Van: Well yeah, but that's no way to live Marshall, I don't want you locked up! Marshall: I gotta do what my homies say! Van: Sigh... alright.... (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Mayor Goodway, Humdinger and Lyra are setting up for the Battle of the Bands, but Nav is watching from above where nobody can see him) Nav: It would appear that they are getting ready! (He then gets a chill) I can sense a disturbance in my weaker self, Van.....(he reads his clone's mind) He failed his friend huh? What's this a fear beast? Perfect... If we unleash that fear beast he will ravage everything and....... It'll weaken Van even more! Hades: (Over com link) Nav, progress report!! Nav: I have the perfect strategy to weaken Van and destroy the PAW Patrol! Send in...... Shadow Cali! (Meanwhile, the Mayors are still setting up for the event) Mayor Lyraville: I think the performers are gonna be awesome! Mayor Humdinger: Well, that will be because your band will end up in last place! Mayor Lyraville: Is everything about competition with you Mayor Humdinger?!!? Mayor Humdinger: Well my Boomers are known to be evil children, so it's a good thing they have their own life! Mayor Lyraville: Sigh... You still don't know how to have fun I see? (Suddenly, a man with a mike for a head and pencils for fingers appears) ????: So, this is Adventure Bay I see? Mayor Lyraville: Whoa! Well, who are you kind sir? Micros: Oh, I'm sorry to intrude you, I am Micros! Pleased to meet you! Mayor Lyraville: I am Mayor Lyraville, Mayor of Northcreek, it's a pleasure to meet you as well! Mayor Humdinger: I am Mayor Humdinger, Mayor of Foggybottom! Mayor Goodway: And I am mayor Goodway. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Micros: So, what is going on here? Mayor Lyraville: A battle of the bands. We are the judges! Micros: Ah! Mind if I join in as a judge?? Mayor Lyraville: I'm okay with it! Micros: Splendid, now let's get to work! (Scene changer: Van's badge) Van: M-Marshall you sure you don't want me to stay with you? Marshall: Hm? Go what now ho-wha? Van: I'll take that as a no......... Suzan: That must be stage 3! Logan: Only one more before he turns into his fear beast!! Ryder: Well, we gotta do something! Marshall is the secondary vocals for the band! Other then Rubble.... Van: Well I could try.... But it could be risky for both of us! Cali: Well.... You don't need to enter his mind! I can talk over for Marshall in the band! Van: Well, why didn't you say so?! Cali: Well, I don't mean to brag, but I am related to a pop diva! Van: Really? You never told me that! Cali: Yep! She is a hoot! You'll like her! Anyway, just step back and watch me do ma thang! Ready on dat mike Rub? Rubble: Ready Cali Cali: Alright, a one two three four! Rubble: Hit it Van! (Van puts on the music and starts scratching the mixing board) Rubble: (He starts singing) I love to dig, I love to bark, roll in the mud, play around in the park, wag my tail bury a bone, wipe my feet when I get home, but if you need help take the mike Cali! Cali: Step- A-side now! Yo! The little sis of S.M.A. Double L now! Showing you of it is done how! Making things fresh with my fast paced beats, keeping my fur so shiny and neat! I'm untouchable, unbeatable, no body can stop me, I'm incredib- Marshall: GRAH!!! No job is on the bridge! Now live is mouth and high!! Cali: Huh? Hey guys, stop for a minute! (The pups then stop their practice for a minute) Van: Huh? (He looks over at Marshall) Uh-oh..... Cali: Marshall? Are you acting okay?? Marshall: Straight, hatchet! My kingdom for a bait jacket!! Van: I think that's his fear beast! Suzan: I know something that can contain it! (She pulls out a Leather straight jacket) The Parliament Psycho-Holder! This straight jacket can calm him down, AND give him a right of way to have him speak better! Van: You better use it fast! Suzan: Got it! (She puts it on him) Marshall: (In a British accent) Hm? I say, what happened?? Van: Well, that's new! Suzan: That's the effect of the jacket, it snaps you back to sanity! How long until the battle of the bands ends? Van: At least 2 hours! Suzan: That should be enough time for Marshall to wear this! Marshall: You mind telling me why I have to wear this gov'as? Van: Well, it's to keep you sane!!! Marshall: Huh.. Well, and I know this might sound weird. But, do you suppose that the song is what caused the small breakdown? Van: Maybe..... Marshall: Well, maybe if I were to avoid being an unspeakable creature, I should stay far away from the battle! Van: Well, okay... (Thinking) But it won't be the same without him.... Marshall: Do not worry my good pup friends, I shall be at Katie's helping her sort her cleaning materials! Van: Okay... (Thinking) I didn't help him... I let him down.... Marshall: Fare they well my friends! Off to clean at Katie's! Ryder: Good luck Marshall! (His pup pad rings and he answers it) Ryder here! Everest: (Using her pup tag) Hey there Ryder... *Whimpering* It's me.. Everest! Ryder: What's wrong Everest? Everest; I got caught in an avalanche and I'm hurt bad! Celyn: (He knocks Van over and gets to Ryder) Wait WHAT?! Van: (He groaning in pain) Ow.... Celyn: oh sorry about that pop! Ryder: Don't worry Everest, we're gonna help you! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He presses the special compartment on his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens head into the elevator) Van: Wait where's Marshall? I know he is chained up but he can't miss the mission! Marshall: Oh love, I forgot to tell you all- (He trips on a straight jacket belt) Whoa! (He crashes into the elevator) I might not get things straight when I head to Katie's! Van: Okay... Marshall: Anyway, you can all laugh about my unfortunate goof up now! (The pups and kittens do so) Marshall: Ah, there's the rub! (The elevator then goes up) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, Everest is in big trouble up on the mountain. She got caught in an avalanche and is hurt bad! Pups: *Gasp* Cali: Oh man! Everest is in trouble! Celyn: We have to save her! She's my gal! (The pups and kittens all look at him) I-I mean my friend Logan: But what about the Battle of the Bands?! Cali: Don't worry Lo, my sis is an agent of H.E.A.R.T.S, so Monty can call her up if I am ever late! Ryder: That's a perfect idea Cali! Oh, right! Anyway... (He presses Celyn and Cali's button) I'll need you and Celyn to help find and heal up Everest! Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! Celyn: time to heal the hurt Ryder: And be sure to keep Cali's sis on standby in case we need her, Monty. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (they all head to their vehicles) Marshall: Ah yes! The PAW Patrol shall do well! Good luck pups! Ryder: Thanks Marshall! (He heads down the pole) Marshall: Now then I'll just head to Katie's in order to avoid turning into the fear beast! (He starts to head down the elevator, though the straightjacket has a bit of problems with mobility) If I can try to figure out a way to move around in this accursed thing!! Van: Sigh... I'll help you....... (He goes to help him down) (Scene changer: Marshall's badge) (Ryder, Cali and Celyn arrive at Jake's mountain) Celyn: Come on hurry up! We gotta save her! Cali: So your roll Celyn! We just gotta find her first! Everest? Everest!? Are you here?! Celyn: (He hears Everest's soft cry) I can hear here! She's over that snow bank! (He points to a snow bank) Ryder: Then let's go! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The other PAW Patrol pups head near the stage of the Battle of the Bands) Van: (He is setting up the Turn Table) I still feel kinda bad about Marshall......but I won't let him down in the battle of the bands Logan: That's the spirit Van! Suzan: Okay, Turn Table set up, check! Drums, check! Van: Guitar check! Rocky: (Plays the guitar) Guitar working smoothly! Van: Mike check?! Rubble: On it! La la la la la la la la la! Mike is all ready! Van: Awesome! Zuma: Tambouwine check! (He uses it) All clear! (Just then, an orange tabby kitten appears, he has an upside-down bomb on his collar) ????: My my, what a pathetic group Van: Hey who do you think you are saying that about us?! Logan: What are you talking about Van?? Jin: My name is Jin Chrono... Logan: You again!? (He gets all up in Jin's face) What are you doing here?! Jin: I'm here to compete..... With the band of D.E.M.I.S.E, Death-Talica Logan: Well the PAW Patrol band will be the winners! They had won the Talent show in Season 2, so they will win! Ha! Jin: My my.... Someone likes breaking the 4th wall..... But then again you guys recruited a loser from over the 4th wall! (He points to Van) Van: Hey leave Logan and me alone..... You DON'T wanna get my bad side! Logan: Why you little!!! (He tries to grab Jin, but Monty and Rubble restraint him) Let me go! Let me at him! Jin: (sarcastically) Ohh I'm sooooo scared of a little space cat and a normal human from the real world (laughs) Van: Grrrrrr.. You are getting on my last nerve!! (He tries to grab him too but Suzan and Zuma restrain him) Let me go guys he has it coming! Suzan: It's not worth it Van! Zuma: Yeah dude, calm down! Van: He insulted both my honor and Logan's honor Jin: Honor? What do you of all people know about honor? Especially learning from that washed up furball of an MMA fighter Suzan! Van: Wha- (He begins to boil) Shut up about SUZ! Suzan: Sigh.. Let's just see how the others are doing... (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Celyn is digging Everest out of the Snow bank) Celyn: Okay, now where does it hurt? Cali: Let me check! Mrow! X-ray screen! (Her X-ray screen shows that her rib cage is sprained, but it then cuts to a message that says: Danger! Danger! D.E.M.I.S.E agent spotted) Well that's odd.... My X-ray isn't acting right... Everest?: Hehehehehe... (She does an evil grin) HAHAHAHAHA!! All your screens are to belong... (Demonic) TO US!!! (She then reveals to be Shadow Cali in disguise) Cali: *Gasp* You... Shadow Cali: Hello, other me... Did you miss me? Cali: No! I still don't forgive you for trying to harm my sister! Shadow Cali: Well too bad..... Because I'm out for revenge and I think I'll start by taking you down! Cali: Well then... Bring it on bub! (She does a bring it on signature) Shadow Cali: GRAH!!!!! (She charges at her) Cali: Knockout punch! (She punches her in the face) I have no time for you! I have a Battle of the bands to go to! Shadow Cali: well too bad bc I'm here to stay (She kicks her in the gut) Cali: Oof! Gr... I'm warning you.. I don't fight fair!! (She bites her in the arm) Shadow Cali: Neither do I! (She strangles her) Celyn: BOSS! Cali: Celyn... Help me!! Celyn: Will do! (He drops kicks Shadow Cali) Shadow Cali: (The drop kick sends her flying towards Everest's pup house, knocking her out) Ow.... Cali: *Scoffs* What a pain.. Come on, we gotta get to the Battle of the Bands! (Scene changer: Celyn's badge) (Marshall is helping out Katie with moving boxes) Katie: Wow Marshall, I never saw you so eager to help out before! Marshall: Well, it's the best I can do since I am here! Anything else you need help with me love? Katie: Well, not at the moment Marshall... Marshall: Well, there must be something I can do! Thought I'm not sure what it can be.... Katie: Well maybe you can help me with um..... My gift for Ryder! Marshall: Gift? What gift? Katie: It's an anniversary gift for him! Marshall: Oh, okay! I shall help you out my love! Katie: Thanks Marshall! Marshall: So what did you get him? Katie: Well, I'm making him a custom bouquet that spells out our names! Marshall: That's very thoughtful of you! How may I help? Katie: I need some tulips from the garden outside. Marshall: I am on it, lover of my leader! (He hops outside) Figure this can be a good way to travel via Straightjacket! Katie: *Giggles* You look like a kangaroo with that thing on! Marshall: Yes, yes, laughter is a good medicine my child! It can help for the baddest of colds! (He heads outside to grab some tulips) Hm... Tulip... Tulip, where for art thou Tulip... (A rustling noise is then heard in a bush) Marshall: What say thou?? Is someone there? (He looks in the bush that made the noise) Why hello there Cali! What are you doing here?? I thought you were up on the summit of cold and frozen rain? Shadow Cali: (She attacks him with a knock out punch) Haha... Sucker!! (Scene changer: Marshall's badge) (Marshall wakes up back stage and just as his band is about to perform Shadow Cali pushes him on stage) Marshall: Hm??? Oh me, Oh my, where for art thou am I this time?? Shadow Cali: Hey there you dumb Dalmatian! Marshall: Hm? Who sayeth that? Shadow Cali: (She comes out) Me stupid! Marshall: Well, if it isn't the evil clone of the Tomboyish Rapper feline medic of the PAW Patrol! What are you doing here on this fine afternoon? Shadow Cali: Oh, nothin' much except I'm about to unleash a dark power.....from within ya! Marshall: Hm?? Shadow Cali: Oh, you know very well...... Your fear beast! Marshall: Ah! But how are you going to do that! We are no where on a jumbo jet! For we are both on the ground! Shadow Cali: Do you even know where we are? Marshall: Near my dearest members of the PAW Patrol! Shadow Cali: *She imitates a buzzer* Wrong! (She shows him what is outside) Marshall: Wow, a lot of people turned up for this event! Shadow Cali: Yes, and look who else is there! (She points to the PAW Patrol Band) Marshall: Ah! The PAW Patrol band! I see you are giving me backstage access? Shadow Cali: Wha- (She facepalms) Wow you really don't get it do you? Marshall: Get what? Shadow Cali: I am trying to give you STAGE FRIGHT!!!! Marshall: Well, with this straightjacket, all fears are ignored! Shadow Cali: Oh yeah? (She sharpens her claw and cuts it off) Marshall: (Normal voice) Huh? What the heck happened?! I had a strange dream that I had a British accent! Shadow Cali: Yes!! (She laughs evilly) Marshall: *Gasp* Shadow Cali?! The last I saw you, you almost killed Nefarious S.M.A.L.L! Shadow Cali: And now I'm exacting my revenge. Guess where you are? Marshall: Oh yeah! The PAW Patrol Band are going to be performing in the Battle of the Bands! Shadow Cali: And you're backstage of it all...... It's only a matter of time before your fear beast and Van's soul are ours! Marshall: Wha?! Shadow Cali: The feeling that he failed you to control your fear beast will weaken his will so much he will be vulnerable to the dark core..... And you will destroy all as your fear beast! So we get Van and your fear beast all at once (She does an evil laugh) Marshall: I won't let that happen! (He karate chops Shadow Cali and hides in a barrel) This barrel shall protect me!! Shadow Cali: *Scoff* (She blasts it) This job is too easy! Just face it you both will subcome to the darkness Marshall: No! I won't let you! Shadow Cali: What shall I start with first..... Crack you or make a puppet of your friend? Marshall: How about opening a can of Kick butt?! (He does a roundhouse kick at her, but she deflects it) Gr.. You're not gonna get away with this! Shadow Cali: oh poor Vanny......all your hard work all of you to make him strong...... Shall be turned against you guys! And not only that but it'll be you who does it to him..... All YOUR fault (She laughs evilly) Marshall: Well it won't matter! It's not gonna start right this second, so- Mayor Goodway: Ladies and gentleman, Welcome to the first annual battle of the bands! Marshall: (Backstage) Me and my big mouth.... (Marshall then finds himself tied up by Shadow Cali) Marshall: Okay.. but how is this gonna turn me into a fear beast? Shadow Cali: Oh... (She does a devilish smirk) You'll see..... Marshall: Hmpt, as non-clever as ever I see... Shadow Cali: Oh shut up! (Scene Changer: Van's badge) (Nav watches in secret, he can see an aura around Van nobody else can see. It is his will and it's draining) Nav: It's working.... The guilt the insecurity oh so delicious. It makes us stronger, the fool!! (laughs) By using any insecurity he may have against him we can weaken him- Durendal: And once he is weak enough- Nav and Durendal: We steal his soul and make him out puppet! (Evil laugh) (Title banner: To be continued!) Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes